The invention relates to a fragranced towelette. More particularly, the invention relates to a towelette which contains a fragrance, and is packaged within a packet, and is removed therefrom just prior to use.
A great majority of the population uses perfumes and colognes on a daily basis. Research has shown that people tend to act favorably toward people who emanate a pleasant fragrance. Thus many people apply perfume and cologne in the morning before work, and before social outings.
The problem with fragrances is that they quickly fade in time. That is, they tend to be strong when first applied, and then quickly dissipate as they evaporate from the skin. After exercising, dancing and working, the fragrance is quickly diluted and overcome by bodily secretions.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.